


Will you be there when I come back?

by Shamman



Series: Songs about runaways [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is perhaps a little desperate, Easthaven, M/M, Neil's face is aggravating, guitar playing Andrew, you heard me; and singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamman/pseuds/Shamman
Summary: Andrew is trapped in Easthaven with an eidetic memory and tries to focus his thoughts on the confusing image of Neil Josten's face. -Because however terrible it may look, Andrew's current circumstances are much less pleasant.Furthermore Bee has been making him sing and play the guitar in a very therapeutic attempt to make him express some sort of actual emotion over the past year.Andrew ONLY does this because he knows he's a talented songwriter, and he must have been hanging out with Josten too much, because all of this is definitely a lie. -Except maybe the killing part...





	Will you be there when I come back?

_____****_Will you be there when I come back?

 

_I remember all the details to your smile but cannot remember why_  
I tried to look behind the lies   
I'll cut to the bone and let the truth spill while you die

_But I've made too many promises and too few to care  
If I could I'd leave everything in here_

__  
Right before I left I felt something that could not be seen  
I thought my hands were numb, but you didn't let them be  
Now they're aching to hold on so I should cut them off clean

_Slowly you twist my tongue_   
_And tell my lips to someday take control_   
_Make them believe they've been wanting what I don't wanna want_   
_Logic is still screaming when my eyes are closed  
But you're another memory that I can't let go_

_...Cause I have seen your face_  
I cannot believe that I   
Tried to look behind the lies   
I'll cut to the bone and let the truth spill while you die

_But I've made too many promises and not enough to be sure  
The words are tempting, but I see that your tricks put them there_

_I don't believe in fate, but that you could draw words from a silent stone_  
You mix letters like a river; I can only hope to float  
It's not my fault I'll say things like you and justify a 'home'  
And when I return   
I'll let it rip through my throat like a knife

_I'd even say the word: "please, stay, stay, for a while..."_

 

Andrew's voice breaks in the middle of the last sentence, and he swears grumpily at the empty room, because now this pile of shit will be playing on repeat in his head like he didn't have enough to worry about before.

**Author's Note:**

> I might've recorded the song, except I don't have an Andrew-voice


End file.
